Technical Field
This disclosure relates camera mounts, and more specifically, to camera mounts configured to detach in response to force.
Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras are increasingly used in outdoors and sports environments. Cameras can be secured to sports equipment, vehicles, a user, and other objects using various camera mounts. When the object to which the camera is secured is in motion, it is beneficial for the camera to detach from the object in the event of a force being exerted on the camera. Such detachment can beneficially protect the camera, the mount, and/or the object to which the camera is secured from potential damaged caused by the exerted force.